


Thicker Than Blood Ties

by Left_UnDone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_UnDone/pseuds/Left_UnDone
Summary: 'Blood is thicker than water' Keith considers his team mates family ties and his lack of family ties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Okay I edited this once, I'll probably do some more in the future! If there is any sentence that comes off awkward or there's a grammar and spelling mistake, please tell me, I will appreciate it!

Keith forgets that everyone has a life before Voltron. It's because he never really had a life back on earth, no family, no friends, just acquaintances. He thought it would be just lucky if his acquaintances even remembered him. That's why it felt so weird when anyone in the team Voltron talked about their lives before.

He knew everyone had to come from somewhere, but his perception of people were always wrong. 

Like, he would have never imagined Lance as the sort of guy to be out shun by his older brother. Lance just seemed too outgoing to be any less. Hunk had his only child woes, where he was lonely for most his childhood. Apperently he and his parents weren't close, which Keith could somewhat relate to, since he had no parents... 

He couldn't imagine Pidge cooking with their mom, or even trying to fit into normal female stereotypes for their mother. Pidge was just too stubborn to try to be anything diffrent. Even Shiro had a family, albeit he had to leave them behind in Japan. 

Now that Keith thought about it, his lack of exsitence on earth probably explained why he was one of the quickest to accept Voltron. (Shiro being the fastest)  
Keith tried to imagine it, but he just couldn't. It was like life just excisted around Voltron now.

Keith tried to relate, sometimes he did relate. Like when they talked about teachers, or earth food. He missed that. But not homesickness like the others. that's why he was always the most quite when they talk about this.

It was only when Shiro asked Keith about his family. All eyes were on him, and Keith stiffened. Keith shrugges, and nobody presses, as they turn their heads to Lance as he mentions something else he misses.

Later Shiro gets Keith all by himself. Tells him that he should open up more, it would help with teamwork, and Voltron formation. As much as Keith wants to make their team better Keith thinks he can not let himself be so open. Shiro looks at Keith as if waiting for Keith to say something.

When Keith says alright and walks off, Shiro looks dissapointed. 

Later when Keith thinks about it a bit more, he thinks that its not because he can not be open. It just he was never a peoples person. He had never been comfortable in anyones company as much as himself. It was probably the reason why he never went crazy in the time he spent alone in a shack at the desert.

He found it weird to share a place with people, even as big as the castle. He found it weird to wake up and find people in the kitchen already. He finds it weird to have homecooked meals everyday. (Albeit alien food) 

And he found it even weirder when Lance hung out with him one afternoon. Surely the most outgoing person in the group would not want to be with the most antisocial person of the group. But Keith supposed an outgoing person like Lance could do weird stuff when he was lonely. And Lance just so happened to be lonely. 

Keith tells Lance he should just practice fighting with him. Lance says they already worked 24/7 as it is, and Lance just watchs Keith.

When Keith takes a water break Lance tells Keith how he realizes he doesn't know much about Keith. Just that Keith was talented, even teachers fawned over how talented Keith was.

Keith, not wanting to touch on the not-knowing-much-about-Keith subject, he tells Lance that he needed to practice to become so good.

Lance asks if thats why Keith is always training on his free time. When Keith nods Lance gives him a look, which Keith replies with a, 'what?'

Lance half way yells, wondering how Keith could be so determined, and Keith shrugs, which Lance seems to take offense to. He would kill for an ability like that, Lance says.

And Keith replies with how he'd kill for the ability to talk to people like Lance does. Lance looks surprised, and disagrees quickly. Tells Keith that he says the stupidest of things, and that nobody could ever take him seriously.

Now it was Keiths turn to disagree. 

Keith never thought anything Lance had said was stupid, maybe eyeroll worthy, but never stupid. That everyone respected Lance, as another Paladin, as another person, and as a friend. Keith does't add in how that was more than himself, since he wasn't even sure if anyone even considered him a friend.

They left that night knowing a little about each other.

The next day Lance asks if what Keith said was true about his ability to talk. Keith asks why he would lie about such a thing, and Lance shrugs. Says that he never imagined Keith to want such a thing. 

Keith informs him that he was always awkward so it only made sense.

Lance looks at him skepically. When Keith asks, Lance says how Keith doesn't catch him as the awkward type. Keith laughs at that.

Lance informs him how he does not know how that is funny, and Keith worries if he had offended him. Last nights conversation comes up, what if Lance thought Keith didn't take him seriously?

Keith says sorry, and to Keiths relief Lance says that Keith didn't have to say sorry, he was just confused how it was funny. In which Keith had to explain how he was always awkward, and Lance of course disagreed. 

Their conversion was cut short as training has started.

On their break, a strange conversation started up about weird candies they have tried. Lance talked about the wierd candy bars he came across while trick or treating with his siblings. Pidges mother had at one point in time became interested in making candies, and always made the weirdest flavors. Hunk apperantly had a dream about trying every type of food on earth, and that included candy, despite being weird or not.

Shiro apperently had a cousin who always sent him weird candies from Japan, which surprsingly beat all the weird candy that Pidge, Lance and Hunk could come up with. Who knew Japan had such weird flavors...?

Then Shiro asked Keith, and once again Keith was taken aback by being pushed into the conversation, and everyone was looking again.

He was about to shrug but he saw Shiros hopful eyes, and decided he didn't want to disappoint. Thinking fast he mentioned that one of his sibilings had collected weird chocolate bars.

Lances eyes seemed to glows as he says how Keith never mention anything about sibilings, and asks for their name. When Keith shrugs, trying his damnest to remember, everyone is left surprised, and Keith feels embaressed.

Shiro changes the subject quickly and Keith somewhat feels dejected. This was why he never talks, he scolds himself.

Later Lance is back to watch Keith train. 

Keith wonders if he is bored again, and tries to not to let Lance watching him bother him. But it does, and that is why he takes a water break earlier than usual. Theres a weird silence that Keith dislikes and Lance breaks. He asks how many sibilings Keith has, and Keith shrugs.

Lance starts talking about his sibilings, naming each one. Keith tries to keep track, incase there was some type of weird quiz about this, but fails since Lance had so many. Lance finishes by saying how Keith shouldn't be embaressed about his family, since Lances was probably even weirder. Lance seemed light hearted.

Keith informs him that he is mistaken, that he didn't know about his sibilings name because he was never close enough to remember them.

Lance looked very confused as he mentioned that sounded sad, and Keith trying his hardest to advoid this reveal felt like he was up on a wall, and tried to put it light heartedly. He was an orphan, and had grown in many foster homes.

The sudden negetive expression on Lance informed Keith that he failed on his light hearted approach. Lances answers with an oh, then apologizes. Keith tells Lance that his childhood is what it is, and that he didn't need pity. Lance apoloigies again, and Keith tells him to stop apologizing.

Lance wonders why Keith never mentioned earlier, then they wouldn't have mentioned family stuff, and Keith tells Lance how he actually likes hearing about their family and home life. Lance still has a guilty look on his face. As if Keith was an orphan because of Lance.

Once again Keith tells Lance to not feel bad for him. 

The next day Lance walked right to Keith and tells him how what Keith told him bothered him all night, and how he thought of a couple good answers for it.

Told him how he could share Lances family when they got back to earth. How he was sure that his family would for sure accept him right away. Or that Lance would help Keith find his real family, or they could do both.

As Lance went on his rant, Keith interuppted him, saying how he didn't quite care about a having a family. Which was a half lie, somewhere in the back of his head he did slighhtly wonder, but he knew it was too late for him to have one now.

Lance asks if it even bothers Keith, Keith tells him it doesn't anymore, and it should't to Lance. But it does for Lance, and it shows as clear as day. Keith wonders if it should bother him, and it actually starts to. 

Keith is so distracted by this in training that he doesn't even notice Lance sneaking to watch him again. He only notcies when the moon is high up, and Lances snoring knocks him out. He wonders how long Lance had stayed there, and decides to drag Lance to his room.

Their both at his room, and it doesn't differ much from Keiths. The only diffrence really was a few pictures taped on Lances wall, which Keith assumed was family.

A quote ran a cross his mind, 'blood is thicker than water' many sibilings had told him this, but he also remember one of his foster parnets telling him a diffrent variation on that quote that he liked. He couldn't remember it currently. He was only reminded when he saw a photo Lance had near his dresser.

It was a picture of Lance, with the other paladins. Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro were in it. Coran was in the distant background, and you could see Allurs thumb mistakenly over half the lense. 

'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.'

Which had something to do about blood shed at battles being stronger ties... Keith some how felt that quote fit their current senerio. 

Lance snores, and Keith smiles.

Thinking back to Shiros advice, Keith decides it is easier said than done, and just sits at Lances bed. Wordlessly watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Lance is lowkey crushing on Keith...


End file.
